Technology exists for controlling the operation of application programs installed on a computer (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Specifically, there exist systems that execute such control by performing authentication with a universal serial bus (USB) key or USB token having a USB interface.
For example, there exists a system that mounts a USB key to the USB port of a personal computer (PC), performs authentication, and allows use of the computer only within the time that the USB key is mounted (hereafter, called the “first system”).
In addition, there exists a system that mounts a USB key to the USB port of a PC, performs authentication through a network, and administers an effective period at the server side (hereafter, called the “second system”).